


The love of Cupa

by hw231



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Original Character(s), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hw231/pseuds/hw231
Summary: Hayden wakes up in minecraft with little memory. He will meet a girl and other people. He will try to get back to the real world at all cost. Read it to find out what happens to the characters and mob talkers characters in it.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own minecraft or any of the people in the story. This is for enjoyment only. Please review.  
Chapter One  
The warm sunlight hits your face. You wake up thinking. Where am I. You look around and notice you are in a world made of blocks. "Oh My god I am in Minecraft." Well this is a surprise. The last thing you remember is that you were in your bed about to fall asleep and a bright white light formed around you and then nothing. Well I am just going to roll with it. You start heading out to get wood. You ponder how you got in Minecraft as you are punching a tree to get wood. You realize that you got done getting the wood. Well I must build a shelter so I can stay away from monsters. You build a small wooden house. You go kill some sheep and mine a little too. By the time you get back to your house it is getting dark. You build a bed and start dozing off. "BANNGGG" You wake up in a panic. "Who is there? Where are you?" You notice a creeper in the corner of the room. "AHH crap a creeper!" Then you notice it isn't a normal creeper or at least it doesn't appear to be a normal creeper. "Hello. Are you okay?" You hear the creeper sobbing. You walk behind the creeper and say "I won't hurt you. I promise." The creeper girl says between sniffling. "You…..won't…hurt me?" You are concerned but yet cautious. You say "Why would I hurt you?" The creeper says "Because you're human." You think. If I was going to hurt her I would have and plus creepers aren't not in the clear either they try to blow us up. She is wearing a green hoodie and has nice orange and pretty amber eyes. You realize that you have been staring at the creeper. "OH sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you. You just seem different." The creeper finally turns around. You realize that it is a girl. You are taken by surprise. "You're a girl!" The creeper girl says "Well I'm sure not a boy." You ask her name. "I am Cupa." You say. "Hello Cupa my name is Hayden." You both stare at each other. "Well I should be going now" You want to ask her to say but you just stand there. You watch her leave and then go take a bath. You look back out the window and see Cupa."AAHH Crap I hope she didn't see me in there. You dry off and go back into your bed. But you notice something. It is a note lying near the door. You walk over it still being midnight and Cupa left and she didn't seem to any other items but her clothing on so it couldn't be hers. You pick it up and start reading it. The paper has written on it." You will pay for what you did. You will never experience love without the death of the loved one. You shall be eternally tortured." You think to yourself." What did I do?" you ponder this and you doze off to sleep. You have a nightmare. It was about Cupa. She was being attacked and you wanted to save her but the dark shadows prevented you from getting close to her. You wake up in sweats. "That was a terrible nightmare." You shake it off as just a nightmare. You go off to make a farm. You go to a ocean you saw about 70 blocks away from your home. You realize that you don't have a bucket. You go and get a stone pickax. It is a bit heavy but it is easy for you. You find a cave and find some coal and iron. You also see a shadow that isn't yours. You turn around and see no one. "That was weird." you mumble to yourself as you walk back to your house. You get back to your home with nothing weird happening. You go inside and start smelting the iron. When you get done smelting you make an iron pick and a bucket. You also make a stone hoe and 2 chest. When you look outside you notice Cupa in the distance behind a tree peaking out. "CUPA" you yell. She just hides behind the tree. You run to the tree she should have been behind. You look and don't see her. "She couldn't have disappeared." You go back to your house and get ready for bed. You get in bed and you are about go to sleep. "BOO" You wake up startled and scared and then you see Cupa. "What are doing Cupa?" You said. She said "Well I saw you come after me and then go back to your house. I thought about you Hayden. I just wanted to scare you." You look at her. You notice that she is blushing. You asked her why and she says" She doesn't answer. You and Cupa stay up and talk about things. It is late at night. You think about Cupa and her beautiful eyes and how they make you feel like nice fire in your heart. There is something about that feeling that makes you want to never let go of her or leave her. You notice that Cupa is asleep. You go and pick her up. You go put her in your bed. You then lean against the wall and dose of to sleep. Cupa wakes up. She looks around and sees you leaning against the wall. She finally realizes that she is in you bed. She gets up and looks for some food. She starts cooking and eats breakfast. You wake up and notice that Cupa isn't in your bed. You slowly walk and look for her. You find her sitting outside with food. You slowly walk towards her. You open the door and feel the warm sun rays striking your face."aaaahhhhh" you say. you walk over to Cupa and she sees you. She says"Morning sleepy head." She offers you some breakfast. You sit next to her and eat. You ask her if she would be willing to live with you. She says yes and you make her a bed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Today me and Cupa were going to sleep. She was fast asleep. I got up and went to get a thing to eat. When I got to the kitchen I saw another note. It said on it."You will lose her and never see her again. You will pay for what you did to the others." I shredded the paper up and threw it away. I went back to Cupa and watch her sleep and slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up as I heard something. I slowly walked to the kitchen and saw a dark figure looking through the chest. I ran and went and grab my sword. I got back down to the kitchen and didn't see what i saw just a moment ago. "Hey Hayden are you okay?" said Cupa. "uuu ya I am okay" i said not wanting to tell Cupa what I saw. She goes and makes me eggs and bacon. It was delicious and so warm. "Cupa you are a great cook." I said. "Thank you Hayden" said Cupa. Then out of no where there were a lot of arrows in the sky. "CUPA GET IN SIDE" I yelled. I took out my shield and put it over Cupa. Then I close my eyes shut and I hugged Cupa tightly. I open my eyes. I see a lot of shadows and then one of them hits me in the head. I open my eyes and the shadow people are all around me. The one in the middle takes of its mask. It is Herobrine.'YOU" I growl. " YES it is me. You see in your world I am Satan, the devil, or here I am Herobrine." I look at the ground and think of Cupa."What did you do to Cupa you bastard." Herobrine looks at me with his endlessly white eyes. They seem to just penetrate to my soul, if I have one."You are here because of what you did..." Herobrine fell to the ground in pain. "aaagggg...what...happened." Then he collapses. Then I look around to see Cupa with a bow and arrow."Thank Notch for you." Cupa runs over to e and help untie me. I hug her tightly and then I kiss her. She is taken back and then embraces with a kiss from her. I look around for any way out. I see a tunnel that leads some where. Me and Cupa run out of there. I look around and notice that I can see the house from the exit."That explains how they were able to shoot those arrows off." Hey Cupa what did you shoot Herobrine with." Cupa looks at me with a smirk."I shot him with a special arrow that I made." I hug Cupa again. " We should take everything we can carry and go somewhere else." said Cupa. I look down and remember something from my past but it is all a blur. "Cupa I think it is not a good idea to stay with me until I figure out why I am here." Tears start to well up in Cupa's eyes. " Ooh come on Cupa don't cry I will be back I promise." I give Cupa a kiss and then let her go and head the other direction. I walk for what seems like forever. I reach an ice spike biome. I notice a igloo. The cold wind whips around and stings my face. I go into the igloo. I find it actually quiet cozy. I sleep for the night. I had another nightmare with Cupa in it. She was being tortured by Herobrine. I wake up. It is morning. I start to head out again. I start to head out when I notice a structure. It was huge. It was a castle. I walk closer to it. The walls are crumbling and have ice over them. The gate looks smashed in. I walk into the castle wall. The homes were burned. I look in the some of the homes. I find a photo in the ash. It was a photo of a nice family. I left the house and walk to the house on the top of a hill in the middle of the castle. I push the door open. I look around and saw some iron swords and armor. I notice a lever on the walls. I walk over and pull it."CLAANG" I watch as a secret door opens up. I take one of the swords. And I find an old torch and light it with a piece of flint as i struck it against my sword. I walk down a cold dark staircase. There was a gust of cold wind coming up from the staircase. I get to the bottom of the stairs and see a diamond sword in the middle of the stone room. It is radiating a strange aura. I walk closer but I stop when I notice stone pressure plates on the floor. I look at the walls to see if it gives a clue to what I need to do."Damn it nothing" I said. I start to feel as if I am being watched."Who is there I can feel you." I said. All of a sudden a arrow flies towards me."Hello" A mysterious person said to me."Who are you?" I ask." I am the guardian of the sword." The figure said.I look at the sword."So why is that sword special?' I asked." It is because of the mystical powers that it grants to its wielder." The figure said."I want that sword" I said." If you want it you will have to beat me for it." the figure said. I take out the iron sword and get in my ready stance. The figure pulls out his weapon. It looks like staff. The figure puts both his hands on it and it then starts to emit a crackling sound from the tip of it."What is with your weapon?" I asked." It is and artifact from long ago when people had more advance weapons." He said with the hint of sadness.I lunge at him and strike with a quick down ward strike. The figure doges my attack and hits me in the back. It felt like a being hit by lightning."AAHH" I screamed. I back up quickly. He charges me so I charge him. I slide under him and jumped at his back. I tried to do another down ward strike. He was able to spin around and hit my sword out of my hands. He then tries to hit me again. I was able to dodge it barley. I then upper cut the figure."You hit me" the figure said in a surprised voice."You may take the sword" The figure said."Why" I ask." Because you were able to hit me and no one has ever hit me or ever live through my strikes." The figure said.I think those hits were suppose to kill me. The figure then goes into another secret door and the pressure plates go away. He then comes out and walks you to the sword."Take it. It is your destiny." The figure said. I start to pull the sword out. I swing the sword and it is surprised of how light it was,but also that I feel much stronger." what is your name?" I ask the figure." My name is Bryan." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
"Bryan will you come on my adventure?" I ask? Me and Bryan start to head out of the castle."So what happened to the castle?" I asked." Three years ago a person named Herobrine came looking for the sword you now have. He burned down and kill everyone else. I fortunately was in the secret room that you found. That is what happened to the castle." Bryan said. I look at the sky and see the sun." Hey Bryan do you know of any places that have potions?" I asked him."Well there was a place called Montocaferius. It was the most advance place in ancient time we believe. They found a few odd potions there could be more." He said."Which way is it?" I asked." It is away from the castle." He said.I think about that is the way I came from and the way Cupa should be. We walked for what seemed like days. I see a structure. We get closer and I saw it. It was a tower. We walk in side and get to the top of the tower were we found a lot of chest. I look in the chest and find 10 golden glowing potions. There were also 5 black potions that seem to radiate a dark aura. I look around some more and find a weird looking book with some random words on it. I see an anvil and try to enchant the mystical sword."It worked".I yelled. I look around some ore and find a machine. There is a diagram that shows a sword being injected with a potion. I put one dark and one golden potion and place the now enchanted mystical sword. The machine started to do it thing. The liquid from both bottles got infused with the sword. The liquid now turned into a lime green liquid. I pick it up and I feel even stronger then before. We start to head out again. "Bryan I know where Herobrine is." I said. I start heading out with Bryan. I get back to my home and I look through the window. I see Cupa! I run in through the door and find Cupa."CUPA". I yell. She notices me and than disappears. I hear Herobrine voice say" You will never experience love without lost." I yell"You BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU." I look around and find a note that said on it"If you want to see her you will show up unarmed and come in one week."I stop "Hey Bryan can you come in here?" Bryan walks in to the kitchen.1 week past. I walk to where we were at the yell"Herobrine I am I wear some armor at least." Herobrine yells yes. I walk slowly into the cave. I get to where it happened last time. Herobrine Is right in front of me."Where is she" I ask."She is fine for now."He said. I then fall forward on my chest. Herobrine looks at me with intrigue."I stored potions in my armor and they all just broke." I say. I can feel the power of the potions working. Right then I pull the mystic sword from behind my back and sprint towards him. I run way faster then any normal potion could allow you to do in minecraft. I punch him in the face. Herobrine fly's back and hits the wall with a thud. He gets back up with incredible speed. He then fly's towards me really fast. I then stab him with my sword. Herobrine looks very surprised by the sword."The sword of catastrophic power" Herobrine says. He then takes it from me. I then charge him and try to punch him. He just cuts my arm off."AARRRRGGG" I scream. I then try to punch him with my other arm and then he cuts it off."YOU Bastard." I yell. I then jump up into the air and fall down and try to kick him but he upercuts me and then kicks me. I hit the wall. It feels like a billion wither poison effect is on me.I then remember Cupa."You think you could beat me you foolish mortal. I am Herobrine and the most feared person in minecraft."Bellowed Herobrine."This is for taking Cupa." I yell. I then sprint at him with incredible speed. I then jump towards him and head butt him in the stomach. He then grabs me and fly's in the air and throws me at the ground. He then fly's at the ground and punches me in the face. Herobrine then puts the sword to my neck as an enderman teleports near Herobrine with Cupa in its arms."You move I will cut your throat and then kill her." Herobrine said. I get furious and then I feel something new. It is like the swords power but stronger. I start to look where my arms would be but now there are dark mist forming into a arm. I start to notice that I am taller than normal. My vision then changes is not in color it is now all reddish. I now go into a fit of rage. I then attack Herobrine with intense hatred. He tries to move towards Cupa and then I move in front of him and punch him in his face. He goes flying through the air. I go over to the enderman and rip it's head off. I then grab Cupa and run off with her. I then jump and go toward the castle."Hayden is that you?" Cupa asks."Yes" I say. My voice is rougher then it normally is. I get there in two minutes. I then all of a sudden feel really lightheaded and faint.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.  
My dream is of the real world. It has been awhile since I thought of the real world. I see a dark dank ally way. I am walking down it. It is raining. I start talking to someone."Do you have the item." I asked."Yes I got the item. You should know that it is cursed and it asks for your soul."The random person says."Ya ya I don't care what it wants from me. I want those assholes to die and burn in hell." I said. I open my eyes and I see Cupa crying over me. I try to move my. Cupa notices me and hugs me."Hayden I thought you were dead."Cupa said."You shouldn't worry about me Cupa." I say. I realize that I am hugging her."My arms are back!" I say surprised."Hey Cupa do you remember what happened?" I asked her."I can't remember much besides that I got us here." I say." Yes I do Hayden you transformed into a dark creature and were saved me Hayden." She stops talking and starts crying again."Whats wrong Cupa?"I asked."I thought you were dead Hayden.I can't live without you." She says."Don't worry Cupa I won't leave you ever." I say. I notice Bryan in the corner. He walks over to me."What happened to the sword?" He asks." Herobrine got it from me." I say."He what"Bryan says. He looks down and shakes his head."Now he is even more powerful."Bryan says." I'm sorry that that he got the sword. I thought that striking him with it that it would kill him."I said."God damn it Hayden you can't kill Herobrine with just a mystic sword and potions. You need to have armor, weapons, and a plan." Bryan said."Well where do you get the thee items." I say. I then see a zombie."Hey Bryan who is that." I ask."That is Yaebi."Bryan says. "Well hello Yaebi." I say. She says hello."Bryan where do we have to get?" I ask." We have to go to the rain forest'"He said."Lets head out then." I say. We all start heading out."So how long till we get there dude?" I ask."About two hours." Bryan said. Herobrines (POV)"God damn it. How was that that mortal hurt me? I am almost invincible. I should have just kill that girl." Herobrine looks at where he got stabbed. There is a scar and a blood stain on his cloths. He goes and sees a witch to get a healing potion. Back the Haydens (POV) "Is that it Bryan?"The jungle is in view now."Yeah that is it Hayden." Bryan said. We walk into the jungle. Bryan yells"NATE." Then out of nowhere I see a person coming from the top of the tree and then shoot and arrow with a rope a it hit the top. The person then swings right by us and then comes right back and gets off."Hey Bryan and Yaebi and ... Who are they?" Nate asked." Well this is Hayden and Cupa." Bryan said."Well nice to meet you two. We should get to my home." Nate said. We get to Nate's home. There is a nice stone stair case going up around a big jungle tree. We get to the top and see the house. It branches off to three other tree's." Nice house you have Nate." I say. We walk in and I immediately notice a nether portal."Hey Nate whats with the nether portal?" I ask."It is so my girlfriend can come to the over world." Nate said."Can we go see here?" I ask."Yeah" He said. We all go through the portal. I see that he made a castle out of cobblestone and more."Hey Charoette I home." Nate said. Then I see her. She is wearing a nice white dress."Hello." She says. We all said hi to her. "So Nate do you know where some mystic armor is?"I ask."Well I know were three of the four pieces of mystic armor is." Nate said.:Well can you tell us where there they are?" I asked."They are in three different places. The nether, the second is in a mountain, and the third is in the ocean fortress."Nate says."Okay let's go." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Note this will be split into 3 different parts. enjoy

Hayden and Cupa Me and Cupa head out to the ocean fortress. I hold her hand and walk."So Cupa what do you think Herobrine is doing?" I ask."I bet he is planning something but I don't know." Cupa says. We keep walking. I notice a enderman watching us.I get very mad. I start turning into the dark form again. I get taller and and my vision goes red again. Cupa looks at me and tries to ask me something but I point to the enderman. I jump at it at incredible speed. I start to punch it. I then notice that my hands are emitting lightning . I try to scream and green fire comes out of my mouth. The endermans face melts and goes away. I then jump back to Cupa and transform back to normal. I have a little wooziness but I can stand it."Cupa we should get moving faster and be on the look out for more creatures." I say. Me and her start to run. The sun starts to set."We should get to sleep." I say."I cook us a nice steak."This is great Hayden." Cupa said."Thank you Cupa." I say. I set up our bed."Cupa lets go to bed." I say. I cuddle up to Cupa."Good night Cupa." I say. I then kiss Cupa. The next morning I wake up. I lightly shake Cupa."Cupa, Cupa, wake up." I say." Hello Hayden good morning." She says. We start to walk again while being very observant. I notice the ocean fortress." Cupa I see the fortress." I say." Hey Cupa I want you to stay out of this okay. Please" I say. "Okay Hayden I will stay out of this." Cupa says. I start to get angry. My vision changes and I get taller. I then sprint towards the fortress wall. It is made of stone bricks. I then jump with incredible strength. I punch through the wall and it just shatters. I then shoot fire out of my mouth and hit a guardian square in the face. I then think that if I had a sword that this would be much easier. I then realize that a dark mist starts to form into a dark sword. I then find the elder guardian and sprint towards it and cut it in half. I the realize that I have been shocking the water."I hope that it doesn't shock Cupa." I say. I find the piece of armor that is boots. It is A darkly colored armor. I sprint out of the fortress. I see Cupa and go towards her. I then notice that her hair is blue and her eyes are red."Cupa. What happened to you?" I ask. I start to transform back to normal."I am better Hayden. I realize that I must live with you forever." Cupa says."What do you mean Cupa?" I ask. She starts to walk towards me."Cupa what are you doing?" I ask."We will be together forever." She says. I then realize that she is starting to try to kill us both. I then transform back into the demon form. I then put my fingers on the back of her neck. I then inject her with a bit of my dark mist. Cupa then faints and falls to sleep."I am sorry Cupa."I say. I then sprint and jump towards Nate's home. I then land at Nate's home and lay Cupa down in a bed. Bryan and Yaebi "Come on girl." Bryan says. "Okay Bryan." Yaebi says. They walk towards the mountains that Nate described."Hey Yaebi it is time to drink another potion so you don't burn in the sunlight."Bryan says."Okay Bryan, where is it?" Yaebi asks."I don't know." Bryan says."Yaebi put this helmet on." Bryan says. Yaebi puts the helmet on. They keep walking and then notice a skeleton following them."Yaebi there is a skeleton following us."Bryan says. Bryan then sprints towards the skeleton with his staff and then hits the skeleton in the head and crushes the skull inwards."We should move faster Yaebi."Bryan says. They now walk faster towards the mountains. The sun begins to set."Yaebi we should get ready to go to sleep."Bryan said. They set up there bed and Yaebi cooks a nice juicy steaks."Thank you Yaebi." Bryan said. Bryan sets up the bed. Bryan kisses Yaebi and she embraced it with all the love she could give. They fall asleep in each others arms. The next morning they get up at dawn. They start heading out again."Hey Bryan I see the mountain." Yaebi says. The mountain has a tower on the top. They start climbing the mountain."Hey Yaebi can you please stay here. I will take care of this." Bryan says. Bryan bust through the door with his staff at the ready. Oddly enough no one was there. Bryan looks around and finds no stairs to the top. Bryan then walks outside and see's a button."Yaebi can you come here to help me push that button on the wall of the tower?" Bryan says. Bryan helps Yaebi to press the button and they her something going on inside the tower."Thank you Yaebi." Bryan said. Bryan then walks back into the tower. There is now a staircase leading up to the top. Bryan walks up to the top. There is something off about this tower Bryan thinks to himself. He gets to the and sees something floating of the ground. The floating figure turns around and Bryan realizes that it is a the wither. Bryan chargers the wither and hits its head with his staff and shocks the wither. The wither then starts shooting its skulls at Bryan. Bryan dodges most of them. He gets hit by one in the stomach. Bryan kneels over in pain. He then remembers while he was at that old potion place that he found a potion. He pulls it out. It glows and light green color. Bryan drinks it. He then transforms in to a tall figure with white wings and a white aura. Bryan fly's towards the wither and looks into it eyes. The wither starts to scream and it starts to dissolve. The wither drops it's wither star. Bryan now goes back to normal. He picks up the wither star and finds the armor. It is the helmet. He leaves the tower and finds that Yaebi is being attacked by Herobrine."I will kill your girl Bryan." said Herobrine. Bryan starts to transform again. Bryan now fly's toward Herobrine. Herobrine then just disappears. Bryan looks at Yaebi. He notices that she is unconscious."Yaebi, Yaebi." Bryan says. Bryan starts to break down crying."WHHYYY" He yells. He then picks her up and starts to fly towards Nate's home. When he lands he sees Hayden standing near Cupa." What is with her ?"Bryan asks."I accidentally shocked the water and it made her charged and homicidal." Hayden said." What is wrong with your girl and you?" I ask." Herobrine did something to her." Bryan said." Well lay her down over there and we can keep talking." I say. Bryan takes Yaebi to where Cupa is and lays here there. Nate and Charoette "So how long do you think it will take the others?" Charoette asks Nate." Well it should take them about a day or two depending on what happens." He says. Nate is using his bow and arrow the grapple to the top of the nether as Charoette fly's. Then they both see a nether fortress." It should be in there." Nate said." Can you scout for me Charoette?" Nate asked." Yea I will." Charoette said. She fly's around scouting for Nate as Nate grapples from above the fortress and slowly repels down. He looks around and sees some wither skeletons below and blazes. He draws a lightning arrow and shoots them at the blazes. They a get shot in the head. He then sprints and jumps of the ledge and shoots ice arrow at the wither skeletons. He misses one of them but kills the other two. The one wither skeleton runs at Nate but Charoette shoots a fireball out and hits the wither skeleton in face and it dies. Nate looks at Charoette and smiles. Nate runs around and notices that there is an odd looking hall way. Nate runs down it and finds the last known place of mystic armor. He picks it up. It is legging. He runs out but is stopped by 3 endermen and 2 wither skeletons."Ahh crap." Nate says. He pulls his bow out but one of the enderman teleport's and grabs it. Then the other enderman teleport's away and then back with Charoette in its hands."Charoette" Nate screams. Nate the starts to get very mad. He starts to transform into a armored, tall, and muscle bulging thing. Nate now starts to shoot arrows out of his hands. Nate the sprints towards the last wither skeleton and freezes it with his touch and then punches the frozen skeleton into a lot of little pieces. He then realizes that Charoette is unable to stand for some reason." Charoette are you okay?' Nate asks." The wither skeleton did something to me." Charoette says." Let's get you back home so we can get you healed up." Nate said. Nate grabs his bow and picks up Charoette. He then starts to draw a circle into the netherrack and then shoots it with a ice arrow. The circle starts to glow white and then opens up into a portal. Nate walks into it and then pops out in the overworld in his house. He notices that the others are all together but the men are only awake along with him because Charoette was now unconscious on his shoulder. He walks her over to the other women puts her down.


End file.
